magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Setting Off on Their Various Journeys
Setting off on Their Various Journeys (それらの様々な旅行に出発すること sorerano samazamana ryokou ni shuppatsu surukoto) is the fifty-first chapter of Magico series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Faust and Ain are ride on a giant beast away from the stadium. Faust asks what is this feeling. Ain asks what is the difference from using forbidden magi to turn human then using transformation magic to turn human. He says that he doesn't know but he feels relieved. Faust continues to says that he felt weighted down by a dark insecurity and now it is done. He says that the dark insecurity caused him to try to get rid of Shion. He then says ehta he was the useless one and that he was horrible. Ain's heart skips a beat and says to stay morbid and moppy forever and the he is cute. Inside EL Dorado, Kyuutosu activates her magic and tells then that for 5 minutes none of them can use magic. She continues to say that mages without magic are useless and once she beats them then she will be the master of the house. She then punches Shion but nothing happens. Shion tells her that it doesn't matter whow strong she thinks she is, but even a demon god's power would weaken after sleeping for 50 years. Shion then punches her (But misses her) and blows everything away from the pressure of fist. Shion tells her that he is not a mage that only uses magic. Kyuutosu apologizes and runs away into Rosetta's chest. Rosetta asks if she is okay. Kyuutosu thinks that Rosetta's breasts are softer and springier then any bed she has slept on. Kyuutosu says that she is leaving and asks if she could sleep over Rosetta's chest from no on, which she agrees to. Anise asks what was that while Emma laughs. Shion says that the mouse is their and tells Joshua to go beat that king and come back. Joshau says to not make decisions for him and Shion closes his ears and says that he can't hear him. Joshua then grabs Shion hand and leaves. He tehn grabs Kyuutosu's head and leaves. While leaving Rosetta says that they has an invaluable meeting like the fortune predicted. Joshua says that he wonders and says taht if they stay any longer that they might begin losing themselves and then insults the losers and leaves. Anise says that he was himself to the end while Emma agrees. Shion says that he will be relieved once the noisy ones leave. Luu and Musashi then come into the room says thatt they found them. They try to take Shion and Emma the thing they found in the hidden room. The king says that they found it already and that they need to do to finish the party. he then tells veryone to follow him. Emma thinks what are they doing, just when she was about to begin remaking the memories Shion lost. Everyone is then brought to a glowing tree. The king tells them that long ago , to save his wife from an incurable disease, the magical couple preformed a difficult ritual in the land and as a result they became gods of love. They realize that it is the same for them. The king continues to says that the tree manifested as a result of the ritual and that is has healing magic called the Tree of Fantasia. The king also says taht the Best Couple Contest, began to honor the couples that could successfully combine their strength in the face of damage. The king yells to begin the main event, and that the winning couple will swear their undying love under the tree and that will be the form of their debut. Emma asks what should they do. He says to hug each other tightly or a passionate kiss. Shio yells how could they do that. The other contestants cheer them on. Shion says that their is no way that would happen and ho would. He then asks if they did do that. Anise thinks taht he lost those memories in order to use Reverse Broom Magic and that he lost his happiest ones. The crowd tries to force Shion but he hits them away. Emma then grabs Shion and kisses him. Emma says first memory and lets make many more and that she loves him. Shion then falls uconscious with a nosebleed that won't stop. Emma becomes worried. Anise says to give him another kiss, but Shion wakes up and says that he will die.